<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee and Rage by merryghoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772381">Coffee and Rage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul'>merryghoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, F/F, Texting, Texts From Last Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayley's had enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee and Rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set after Hell in a Cell 2019.  Fill formatted in part to match the lower caps from the original text prompt (below).</p>
<p>Prompts: <span></span><a href="https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile"></a><a href="https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>femslashficlets</b>: Judgement</p>
<p>comment_fic: <a href="https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/550708.html?thread=77806900#t77806900">Any, Any, (317) i have achieved a new state of being which requires no food or water but is sustained only by coffee and pure, unrelenting rage</a></p>
<p>Note: If you’re reading this without the work skin, past the “Bo$$” header, all of Bayley’s texts here start in lower caps while all of Sasha’s texts are in sentence case.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Bo$$</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">hey, Sash, sorry i didn’t text you before Raw last night</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">It’s okay.  Are you okay?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">no</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">i have achieved a new state of being which requires no food or water but is sustained only by coffee and pure, unrelenting rage</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">so ive been drinking coffee while crying and cursing out Charlotte</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">and the Bayley Buddies</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Why the Bayley Buddies?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">im tired of them inflating and falling over instead of standing up whenever they fall and im tired of them flailing</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">im tired of them period</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">And you’ll get it back.  But you should eat.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">ill eat on Saturday after I get the title back</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">see you on Friday?  you have to come, its the draft</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">...See you on Friday.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza"><strong>La_Temperanza</strong></a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameCarrot"><strong>CodenameCarrot</strong></a> and their work skin tutorial <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845"><strong>How to Make iOS Text Messages on AO3.</strong></a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>